


the presidential family

by WhimsicalMercy



Series: MCYT December except it's not festive [15]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dad Quackity, Dad Schlatt, Father-Son Relationship, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), I guess technically, M/M, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, but he's not abusive, he and quackity are in a healthy loving relationship, tbh there's politics i didn't talk about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalMercy/pseuds/WhimsicalMercy
Summary: For a moment, Tubbo stared at him in awe; snow was smothered over his curled hair and furred ears, the turtleneck sweater resting beneath his chin. The ram hybrid looked much more approachable and it made Tubbo wonder if Wilbur was wrong. Schlatt definitely wasn’t a good guy, but he wasn’t awful. He thought Quackity and Schlatt had gotten married for power but he’s seen them act sweet and in love even away from prying eyes. Even now, Schlatt was peeking over the bushes and shouting, “Come on, sweetheart! If you surrender, maybe we’ll go easy on you! Dunno though, Tub’s a bit of a beast.” Schlatt winked at him, lips pulled up in a teasing smirk.Manberg has a snow day, federal offices are closed. The president and his cabinet have a chance to have fun.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Floris | Fundy & Jschlatt, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: MCYT December except it's not festive [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036191
Comments: 27
Kudos: 654





	the presidential family

**Author's Note:**

> a few days late but day 16's prompt was actually winter-related! It was "snowball fight". I do want to start this with the note that I would not consider Schlatt to be good in the AU I was imagining around this. He stills makes similar decisions to what he did in canon (exiling Wilbur and Tommy, destroying the walls, renaming the country, and establishing a new flag), but he does it because he doesn't have the connection most everyone else does to L'Manberg. He's thinking of the future and doesn't bother with worrying about the history of the country. But he does care for his cabinet and isn't abusive towards them. Also he and Quackity get married and they are actually in love. So I wouldn't consider him "good" but you don't see the morally gray decisions he makes, which is why it's tagged as "Good Jschlatt"
> 
> All characters used in this are based purely on their fictional personas. If any of the creators decide they are not comfortable with fanworks, this work will be taken down immediately to respect their wishes. I also ask that this work is not linked anywhere or intentionally shared with any of the creators mentioned.
> 
> I would also like to mention that I do not ship Jschlatt and Quackity IRL. This was made for fun and only for fun.

When Alex wakes up, he knows something’s wrong because one, it’s not to an alarm, and two, Schlatt is still sleeping next to him. For a moment, he thinks he just woke up early and beat even his workaholic husband awake. He grins and looks at where Schlatt is sprawled across his half of the dead, one hand clutching the shoulder of Alex’s shirt. He’s snoring quietly and the noise fills Alex’s chest with warmth. Schlatt was a notoriously bad sleeper when he did actually sleep; it’s the _main_ reason their room in the White House was so far from the others. There were other advantages, but it was mainly so Tubbo or Fundy weren’t awoken by Schlatt’s frequent panicked shrieks and screams.

Alex was careful when pulling Schlatt’s fingers off of him, stopping each time the man sniffled or made a noise. Thankfully, he didn’t wake up and Alex was free to stretch his arm to the nightstand and pop open his watch. 9:07. In the morning. It was 9:07 and they were still laying in bed. There was a brief moment of calm before he flung himself out of bed, yanking the sheets with him and falling as he tripped over the fallen covers. He heard Schlatt immediately jolt up from his sleep and a small bit of guilt flooded him, hating that he had woken his husband up when he needed the sleep so badly. But he was more focused on detangling himself, swearing under his breath.

“Alex… What the fuck are you doing?” He forced himself not to melt at the sound of Schlatt’s drowsy voice, deep and groggy. He couldn’t spend time on the thought though, pulling himself free from their soft blankets. He threw the blankets back on to the bed, right on top of Schlatt, who yelped. He scrambled for their closet, sorting through their clothes for their suits and ties. Schlatt’s was easy to find, nearly his entire closet was some sort of formal clothing. When they first started working together, Schlatt had tried to explain all the differences between the different suits and their different occasions, but even now, with them married, he couldn’t tell the difference.

He heard Schlatt call his name and he stuck his head out of the closet. As soon as he laid his eyes on Schlatt, his chest squeezed at the image his husband painted; hair loose and curling around his horns, nose scrunched as he yawned, mutton chops wild and untrimmed. Schlatt smacked his lips, scratching under his chin before stretching his arms above his head. “Babe, it’s fucking- fucking 9:07, we gotta get up-” He panicked, stumbling around their room for his undershirt.

He was so preoccupied with his rushing around that he didn’t notice Schlatt standing up until warm arms wrapped around his waist and he was pulled against a firm chest. He huffed and squirmed, only stopping when he felt a soft kiss pressed to his neck. He melted into the touch, feeling more than hearing Schlatt’s rumbling voice. “Snow was too heavy last night. Federal offices are closed for the day. Businesses were recommended to open late and close early for safety reasons.” He suddenly understood why the president hadn’t been so freaked at waking up late.

He pinched his husband’s arm, turning to face him. “And you let me run around looking like an idiot?” He teased even as he leaned up for a kiss. It wasn’t a particularly good kiss, Schlatt still half asleep and the kiss tasting of morning breath, but it still made warmth bloom in his chest and stomach. He wound a hand into Schlatt’s hair, fingers tracing the base of his horn gently. He could feel the light scarring from where the horns had broken the skin when Schlatt was younger and was careful not to press too hard. The action earned him a lazy hum as they pulled back. They shared a sleepy smile before Schlatt yawned again and he rolled his eyes. “You don’t tell me important things and then you yawn in my face. You’re so mean to me, we’re getting a divorce, I’m taking the kids.”

Schlatt barked out a laugh and smushed his face against Alex’s cheek, planting a sloppy kiss there. They stood there for a minute, swaying back and forth before Alex did fully pull away. “Come on, let’s go get breakfast.” The other man made a face but it was wiped off with another kiss. As they left the room, Schlatt threw on a shirt, making a disgruntled noise when it caught on his horns. Alex tried to help but ended up making it worse and they entered the kitchen with the neck hole of the shirt still snagged on the ends of one of Schlatt’s horns. There was a brief silence before someone started laughing. It was Fundy, definitely, but Tubbo was nervously giggling as well.

Alex reached up to pull the collar off of Schlatt’s horn before going to fix the man’s coffee. They sat and ate breakfast with the two teenagers, the chatter light. There had been a brief pause before Tubbo blurted out, “We should play in the snow.” Once he had all eyes on him, he seemed to backtrack. “I mean- if everyone wants to, I just, um, I just remember playing in the snow as a kid and even though I’m not a kid anymore, it’s still..” He trailed off, averting his eyes from their reactions. Fundy agreed excitedly, tail thumping behind him, and Alex smiled. He and Schlatt exchanged a look, the one reserved for when they knew Tubbo was missing his best friend and, essentially, adopted family.

Alex agreed and, soon, all three sets of eyes were on Schlatt. He was taking a long drink from his coffee when they looked over, his wedding band a sharp contrast to the black mug. He lowered his drink and raised an eyebrow. “What? I don’t give a shit about what you guys do on your days off.” A total lie and everyone in the kitchen could tell. Schlatt was too worried about them for him to not care. Most wouldn’t think so, but they could tell in the way he told them to not die or to not get hurt, usually followed by the fact that it would be a lot of paperwork as if that was the reason.

Fundy groaned in annoyance and the fox scrunched his nose, paws curling into fists. “You should join us!” He voices and Schlatt simply frowned at him. Alex chimed in with an agreeing statement, but that didn’t work either. Thankfully, they had their secret weapon: Tubbo. The youngest pulled out his puppy eyes, eyebrows tilted up and crocodile tears forming at the corner of his eyes and they watched as Schlatt visibly weakened, eyes going soft. Finally, the president set down the mug with a loud groan.

“You’re all brats. Fine.” 

Cheers echoed around the kitchen and breakfast was finished up quickly, everyone excited for the day out. As they all clambered back to their rooms to change, Schlatt yelled at the two boys to wear something warm. Back in their room, Schlatt traded his usual suit and tie for a pair of dark jeans and a knitted sweater before entering the bathroom to do his usual morning routine. Alex entered not long after, pulling his hat on. He reached up to stop the other from grabbing the hair gel, smiling. “You should leave it loose.” The smile he had was soft and gentle and Schlatt hesitated, ears twitching lightly. Finally, he nodded and moved on to trimming his facial hair as Alex brushed his teeth.

Their routine was done in silence, though it wasn’t stiff. It was never stiff, not between the two of them. When they finished, Schlatt passed Alex his jacket before shrugging his own on. Polished shoes had been exchanged for boots lined in wool to keep their feet from freezing. Alex reached up to gently touch the golden tag on his husband’s ear, looking worried. “If it gets too cold and starts to bug you, tell me.” He orders softly and Schlatt nods in agreement. Once that was settled, they left their room to join the boys. 

Judging by the shrieks and laughter from outside, Fundy and Tubbo were already out in the shin-high snow. Alex hurried to push open the door and was hit with a face full of snow. He yelped and Fundy let out a loud laugh. Tubbo began apologizing rapidly, probably due to the fact that he had thrown it. Alex shook himself off, taking steps out the door. He stood above Tubbo, leaning down and watching as the teen dissolved into more hurried apologies. He froze for a moment.

In one swift movement, he scooped up a large pile of snow and shoved in straight into Tubbo’s face, the boy’s scream echoing around them.

Judging the chaos behind him, Schlatt had joined in and the snow began flying. It was a free for all for a good five minutes before Schlatt whirled on the youngest, face red from the cold and eyes gleaming. “Tubbo! Come on! Team with me!” He shouted, his voice bright with laughter. Tubbo seemed to hesitate, thinking back to whispered words in Pogtopia- the ones that claimed that he shouldn’t trust Schlatt, even when it was something innocent- before breaking out into a wide grin and grabbing the president's hand. 

Alex shouted in protest and the two bolted for the bushes, Schlatt easily vaulting them and Tubbo wiggling under them. The two sat next to each other, breathing heavily and listening as Alex tried to get Fundy on his side. Judging by Fundy’s laughter and Alex’s wail, it wasn’t working. But it was a good distraction and it gave the two hiding a chance to catch their breaths. They stared at each other in awe before Schlatt broke into quiet laughs, his ears twitching and shoulders trembling. “God that was fucking good. Let’s get ‘em.” Schlatt grinned.

For a moment, Tubbo stared at him in awe; snow was smothered over his curled hair and furred ears, the turtleneck sweater resting beneath his chin. The ram hybrid looked much more approachable and it made Tubbo wonder if Wilbur was wrong. Schlatt definitely wasn’t a good guy, but he wasn’t awful. He thought Quackity and Schlatt had gotten married for power but he’s seen them act sweet and in love even away from prying eyes. Even now, Schlatt was peeking over the bushes and shouting, “Come on, sweetheart! If you surrender, maybe we’ll go easy on you! Dunno though, Tub’s a bit of a beast.” Schlatt winked at him, lips pulled up in a teasing smirk.

He smiled back, snow balled in his glove covered hand. He could have fun now, he could play and throw snow at his friends and team up with the person he was spying on. As he hit Alex in the chest with a snowball and watched as he went down, he wondered if he would be doing the same with an arrow in the future. He felt Fundy dump a pile of snow on to his head and heard Schlatt yell in his defense. It made him feel warm, despite the quickly melting snow on his head. He smiled up at Schlatt. “Thanks.” He said.

He hated that the response he got was a hand brushing the snow off of his hair and a kind, “Of course, Tubbo. I’d do anything to protect you.”

**Author's Note:**

> poor Tubbo... I hurt him in practically every work I write... him and Phil are the main victims of mine...
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated so please don't feel shy!


End file.
